1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to offshore construction and relates more particularly to an artificial reef which may be configured so as to facilitate the enhancement of waves such that the waves are better suited for bodysurfing, boardsurfing, sailboarding, jetskiing and other recreational activities, and which may also be configured to reduce wave height so as to mitigate beach erosion and/or provide comparatively still waters where desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that natural reefs tend to enhance waves so as to make them more suitable for recreational activities such as bodysurfing, boardsurfing, sailboarding, jetskiing and the like. Such natural reefs cause waves to break in a manner which is desirable for such activities. Such breaking occurs as the water depth is decreased by the reef, according to well-known principles.
At least one artificial reef for enhancing waves so as to make them more suitable for surfing is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,531, issued to Ross on May 4, 1993 discloses an artificial surfing reef for modifying an ocean floor near the shore so as to create surfing waves.
Although the Ross artificial surfing reef may be effective in enhancing waves so as to make them more suitable for surfing, it is important to note that the Ross artificial surfing reef suffers from inherent disadvantages which detract from its overall effectiveness and desirability. For example, the Ross artificial surfing reef is comprised of a plurality of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipes configured in a V-shape or Y-shape. Although the use of PVC pipes does facilitate the construction of an artificial reef which is substantially lighter than a similar reef comprised of concrete or rock, an artificial reef constructed of PVC pipe is still undesirably heavy, bulky and difficult to transport both upon the land and while in the water.
Artificial reefs comprised of materials such as concrete, stone or PVC present a substantial safety hazard to surfers who are subject to being tossed forcefully upon such structures. This may occur, for example, when a surfer wipes out.
The construction of jetties and artificial reefs to reduce the size and power of waves in an attempt to mitigate beach erosion and/or help provide comparatively still waters is also well-known. Jetties are partitions which extend generally perpendicularly from a beach, so as to break up waves which are incident upon the beach at a non-perpendicular angle with respect to the beach. Jetties thus prevent waves which travel diagonally with respect to the beach from having a substantial undesirable erosive impact upon the beach. Such jetties are commonly formed of wood, concrete or rock.
Artificial reefs reduce the power and size of waves by interfering with the underwater portions of the waves so as to dissipate the energy thereof. In this manner, the ability of the wave to erode a beach or to cause the water between the artificial reef and the shore to be undesirably rough is mitigated.
Although such jetties and artificial reefs have proven generally effective in mitigating beach erosion and/or in helping to provide comparatively still waters, such contemporary jetties and artificial reefs do possess characteristics which reduce the overall desirability thereof. For example, contemporary jetties and artificial reefs tend to be constructed as permanent or semi-permanent structures which cannot easily be dismantled and/or moved about as desired.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an artificial reef which is light in weight, collapsible so as to reduce the bulk thereof and thereby facilitate convenient storage and transport of the artificial reef, and which is substantially resilient so as to provide an artificial reef which is comparatively safe for use in surfing and other recreational activities.